


Julian Schiff

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, bottle feeding, playpens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a continuation of an existing series. See notes for details</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian Schiff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> This is a continuation of an existing series which has inspired me to write this. It is called the Mackenzie Treatment written by Telera on this site.
> 
> This may not be everyone's cup of tea but I just love her series and ficlets about this relationship and felt compelled to give something back to everyone who does contribute to these.
> 
> <3 Its fine to be weird ;)

Will stirred from his sleep. He felt something warm caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Dr. Lecter leaning over him holding a bottle. He let out a little yawn and swallowed around the pacifier gag.

“Good morning Will” He said while brushing back some of his curls and smiling at the sight before him. “We have a big day ahead of us and a surprise this afternoon” He clicked the bottle onto the gag.

Will finished the bottle quickly, vanilla this morning he noted in the back of his head. Once he finished Dr. Lecter unclicked it and placed it to the side. “No nasty dreams last night?”

Will shook his head. Dr. Lecter pressed the button and Will felt the bed shifting into position. He closed his eyes and felt his legs being picked up to be placed in the stirrups for his daily _massage._ Will came along quickly as usual and Dr. Lecer praised him as always. ‘Daddy’ Will tried to say around the gag as he felt his orgasm reaching closer, it came out muffled but Dr. Lecter replied and soothed him. “That’s it baby boy. Come for daddy.”

The sweet words sent Will over. His daddy had never spoken to him like that before but it felt so right. Will was caching his breath lost in post orgasmic thoughts when he felt the warm wash cloth tickling him clean. Reality started to wash over him and he heard he sweet caress of daddy’s words while he was cleaning him. “Daddy is so proud of you” and “My sweet baby boy” were being murmured to him over and over.

Will was still fussy and embarrassed while he was being changed. He felt the nappy cream being applied then a diaper being placed under his buttocks and wrapped around his crotch. He felt the diaper spreading his legs wider apart, providing a warmth and security.

Will broke down. He didn’t know why, he just started to feel ears trickling down his cheeks and soft sobs forming in his throat. Will shut his eyes and tried to stop. He felt the bed dip then a hand slidding under his back reaching behind his neck pulling him upright, he opened his eyes as his daddy brought him towards his chest placing a hand on his temple holding Will’s head close to his chest to hear the heart beat to soothe him.

“There there. You made daddy so proud. You were such a good boy” his daddy spoke gently into his ear.

Will sobbed harder letting the emotions out of his system.  All the while his daddy held him, rocking him gently, stroking his head and rubbing small circles on his back. When he settled down his daddy sat him up and pulled out his handkerchief and dried his tears away, placing a small kiss on his temple.

“Better?” he asked. Will nodded his head.

“Good. Now baby boy. Daddy is going to put you in a playpen today. If you’re a good boy there will be a surprise tonight. Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?”

Will nodded and his daddy smiled warmly at him. “Ok. Let’s go” he said.

Dr. Lecter stood up in facing Will who looked confused. He parted Will’s legs and leaned closer to him placing a hand behind his back pulling him in towards his chest.

As Will was leaning forward a hand scooted under his diaper lifting him off the bed and the hand on his back pulled him into his daddy’s chest. It rested on his patting small circles again while Will listened to his heartbeat. Will breathed in the smell and felt himself relax. It was quite nice being held like this. Being cradled and listening to the steady rhythm of his daddy’s heart while he was treating him with infinite care. He felt so loved and cherished.

Then he was being put down. It was over quicker than he expected and as he felt the softness of padding underneath him. He couldn’t help the little pout about being put down so soon. He watched as his daddy crouched in front of him smiling.

“I brought Wilkie for you to play with” he said as he produced the toy for Will to see.

Will reached out taking Wilkie and squeezing him in his arms in a tight embrace. He looked smiling at his daddy and silently thanking him for bringing his friend.

His daddy tousled his hair. “Be good baby boy. I’ll be back to check on you shortly and put you down for a nap” He stood up and stepped back shutting the door of a wooden playpen behind him. He exited the room, it was only then he realised he was in the study.

Settled with being familiar with the area Will looked at his playpen. It was wooden and large enough he could stretch out if he wanted, but it was also high. There were blocks and a teddy bear in the corner and the floor was foam cushions with letters on them.

Will listened to sounds coming throughout the house. Footsteps going up and down and what sounded like furniture being moved. When he heard noise coming from the kitchen Will was starting to feel tired. He hadn’t done much, he mainly played with Wilkie and only shifted some of the blocks. He let out a little yawn and decided to lay down on his side using the teddy as a pillow. It was soft and comfortable. He sucked on his pacifier and gently drifted off to sleep.

~

Hannibal entered the study to find Will curled up on his side sucking his pacifier in his sleep. It was such a picture. He had prepared a bottle for Will, he had added chlordiazepoxide to encourage him to sleep for a few hours and increase a few unwanted side effects. He opened the playpen crouching down and gently rousing Will.

“Did you have a nice nap baby boy?”

Will opened his eyes, he was moving his mouth licking his lips or trying around the pacifier. He reached up and rubbed his eyes then looked daddy who was holding the bottle and standing again in front of him.

“I want you to follow me but you will have to crawl. We need to work on building your muscles back up. Ready baby boy?”

Will looked up and nodded. He slowly shifted into a sitting position and then shifted ono his hands and knees.

He stared to follow his daddy who was walking slowly so he could keep up. Will was a little wobbly but soon started to develop a rhythm and pace. He slowly crawled he stairs but had to stop halfway way. His legs were shaking and felt like jelly. He let out a little sob. Hannibal scooped him up in his arms like before. “You did so well baby boy. You made daddy very proud”

Will sniffled a little in his suit breathing in his scent and calming down. He felt his daddy shifting his position and then he was being laid down in his cot. However he room was different. It wasn’t the room he was in before. He noticed the double bed and the pictures around the walls. This must have been daddy’s room he thought.

He was busy paying attention to the room around him when he felt the waist restraint being done up.

Hannibal made sure he was secure. He brought up the bottle up and clicked it onto he gag holding it while stroking his fingers though his hair. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up later and your surprise should be ready”

Will was finishing the last of his bottle nodding, he shut his eyes enjoying the sensation of the fingers playing in his curls. His head felt fuzzy and his body heavy, he felt comfortable in the bed inhaling the scent of his daddy’s room.  He squeezed his thighs together, feeling the diaper between his legs and sucking his pacifier for the last drops of milk. He fell asleep quickly and easily.

 Dr. Lecter unclicked the bottle when Will had fallen asleep. He turned towards the door but stopped on the way over switching a nursery light on. He walked out closing the door behind him.  

~

He felt the light and heard the door open and shut before he opened his eyes. Will felt groggy and was still tired. It had felt like he had overslept. He pushed the thought to the back of his head. He shifted his position slightly towards the approaching footsteps.

He froze and his eyes opened wide. He shifted again to make sure, but it was real. How could he without realizing?

“What’s wrong baby boy? Did you have a nightmare” Dr. Lecter asked as he approached Will. The colour was draining from his face and his eyes were wide.

Will’s face suddenly crumpled and he started to sob looking at Dr. Lecter helplessly.

“Ssssshhhhh Will. It’s alright. Daddy’s here baby boy, daddy’s here” He cooed. He was standing beside the cot now looking down at him reaching out and wiping away his tears. Dr. Lecter knew exactly what had happened but this was an opportunity for Will to bond closer with him. Making Will realize how much he needed him.

“What’s wrong baby boy?” He spoke quietly.

Will looked up silently pleading with him. Nothing was making sense to Will at the moment and he couldn’t think about anything else. He looked down and sobbed louder.

“Hush baby boy. Daddy will take care of you. You’ll feel so much better in a clean nappy”

He pressed the button on the cot and the bed shifted upwards.

Will was crying quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks with his eyes shut. He felt the waist restraint being released, he was waiting for his legs to be put in the stirrups.

“Will”

He opened his eyes to look up at his daddy.

“I need you to lift your knees to your chest so daddy can change your wet nappy”

Will sobbed harder and lifted his knees up. He didn’t even think twice he just wanted to be changed. Hannibal worked a little slower than he normally would while singing another lullaby to him.

Hannibal was enjoying the feeling of power he had over Will in that moment. It was a victory to him. To have his boy allowing him to change him with no restraints showed dependence. The chlordiazepoxide he had added to the last bottle had an unfortunate side effect of also being a diuretic. It was beneficial for Will to lose some of his control, and Hannibal knew he had been fighting his body. The drug worked to his advantage in keeping Will quiet while he had people moving through the house. But also as it involved Will losing some of the control he was trying to hold onto, causing more harm to not only himself, but also the progress that Hannibal was trying to establish.

Hannibal finished fastening the clean diaper onto Will and wiped his tears away and fastening the restraint back up. His boy had started to calm down but he was very upset, embarrassed and confused as to what had happened. He was also still feeling some of the drowsiness of the medication. He produced the bottle he had brought in with him and clicked it onto the gag, watching as Will drank it at a slow pace in between some smalls weeps. He noticed Will’s rhythm differ, his boy was going to sleep while feeding. He unclicked the bottle and watched Will suck his pacifier, unaware that there was nothing there to drink now. He crept out of the room and went down the hall to prepare the Will’s room for tonight.

~

Will was woken for his other 2 bottles that afternoon. He still found the suppositories difficult, but his daddy changed and bathed him afterwards as he normally did, with his soothing words and the wonderfully scented bath water. Whatever daddy did for him was to help him. He did like being in daddy’s room, there were pictures on the walls to look at and it smelled just like him even when he wasn’t there. Will found it comforting.

He still abided by the rules his daddy set though, going to sleep as much as he could. He was unusually tired today but he thought it must have been from crawling earlier and being in his cot for a while now.

~

Will awoke to his daddy slowly tousling his curls, leaning over him.

“Hello Baby boy” he murmured to him.

Will watched as daddy slipped the crib barrier and undid his restraint. Then Will looked around it seemed different, it smelled different. He saw that he was back in his usual room. Daddy must have rolled the crib in while he was sleeping.

“I have a special surprise for you tonight. But first you must eat all your dinner like a good boy” Dr. Lecter spoke while unfastening the gag from Will’s mouth and shifting him into an upright position. He placed a bib around his neck to stop any of it spilling.

Will was spoon fed the same 3 purees as the night before. He was not as fussy and didn’t bite the spoon but he was still upset and agitated at the end of it. “Very good” His daddy praised him and wiped his face with his bib then unfastened it. Will watched him stand up and shift the dish and bib away. He went to a chest of draws and retrieved something

“And now it’s time for your surprise” Dr. Lecter spoke as he approached Will. He produced a t-shirt with a chain on the front of it. He helped Will shift so he was facing him and his legs hanging off the cot and spread apart.

Will sat there as his daddy pulled the t-shirt over his head and put his arms through the holes for him. He then watched as daddy pulled out a blue pacifier from his pocket and clicked it onto the chain and bring it up to Will’s lips.

Will opened his mouth feeling the pacifier enter and began sucking rapidly on it, waves of relief washing over him.

“What do we say Will?”

“Thunksouaddy” Will replied through the pacifier.

Hannibal smiled. “And last but least baby boy. I have another present which you will enjoy”

He felt his daddy slip a hand behind his back and lift him forward again. “Up we go” His daddy said placing a hand under his bum. He felt him take a few steps then sit down again, he was being shifted to sit on daddy’s lap between his legs while resting his head against his chest. He felt an arm behind him for support and was gently eased back so he would look up into his daddy’s face.

Will felt a rocking motion and from his position it was side to side. He realised he was being cradled by his daddy in a rocking chair. It was odd but the sensation was warming on him and he soon found it very soothing to be there looking up at his daddy who was looking down at him. His daddy produced a bottle then with a teat on it, larger than normal one. He brought it to his mouth and pulled out the pacifier.

“There’s my good baby boy. Isn’t this nice” His daddy cooed. Will was suckling on his bottle of cocoa flavoured milk as he nodded. His daddy smiled at him holding his bottle upright till he drank all of it. He started singing him a lullaby again while being gently rocked. Will finished his bottle quickly but fought to stay awake. He liked being cradled like this in his daddy’s sweet tender embrace. He found himself drifting off sooner than he wanted, with the warm milk in his belly and the comfort his daddy provided. Words couldn’t describe the feelings he had, but if he tried it would have been love, cherished and wanted. He had rarely experienced these before and now he had someone who promised to always be there for him. He fell asleep completely sated.

**Author's Note:**

> The title - Firstly, God I hate writing titles! But Jacqui Schiff is actually a former psychiatric social worker, who developed a program similar to this a few decades ago. Schiff believed the patients who were diagnosed as schizophrenics, were raised this way due an inadequate infancy and childhood period due to poor personality development and training from sick, misguided or incompetent parents.


End file.
